fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bismarck (RW)
|-| Human form = |-| Dragon form= |-| Spider form= Summary Hannah Isabel von Bismarck (or simply "Bismarck") is a character in the VSBW Roleplay Reincarnation Wars. She fights to save the multiverse from the Darkness and to get more power. Really, she just can't help tasting power. It's not like she could help tasting anything by now. Appearance Hannah's pretty. Very, very pretty for the standards of a witch, who should have long noses and some warts. She's tall and tends to look like a small, innocent and helpless girl, with her delicate hat always helping cheat people. But do not underestimate her. Personality A lot can be assumed when you first meet Hannah, but if there's anything you should know it's that she's capable and farsighted. Of course she's also flexible, exciting and energetic, but these are in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with her being opportunistic as well. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Hannah Isabel von Bismarck (or simply Bismarck), The Witch of the Wilds Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Female Age: 21 years old physically; As old as the universe itself, and possibly older (Believes herself to be as old as her Fourth Soul) Classification: Witch, Shapeshifter Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: The Party, Herself Combat Statistics Tier: At least 6-C, likely High 6-B | Likely Low 5-B | Likely 5-A | At least 4-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, BFR, Clairvoyance, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Teleportation, Healing, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can control lightning), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 7), Resistance to: Power Nullification (Can keep her powers even where magic does not actually exist), Soul and Mind Manipulation | All of the former powers to a higher scale, Staff Mastery, Magic, Teleportation, possibly Transmutation (It is implied that mages can turn enemies into animals, like toads and the likes), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, earth, ice and lightning), Petrification, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse her enemies with a bolt of lightning or with a specific spell. Can paralyse a greater number of enemies with little more effort), Statistics Reduction (Can drain her enemies of their stamina, slow them down and inflict penalties to their attack and defense), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the stamina of allies; amplify the speed of allies and of herself; amplify her allies strength; can amplify her physical durability), Power Bestowal (Can grant resistances to her allies, as well as powers), Energy Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can manipulate one's perception of time), Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the forces of repulsion), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the spirits of her enemies with her attacks, and even steal some of the spiritual energy of enemies. Can absorb souls into herself), Forcefield Creation (Can create shields against physical and magical attacks), Mystical Negation (Can negate any magical effects generated by a hostile creature within a determined field; can dispel magical effects from determined targets, can neutralize any and all magic within certain borders), Resistance Negation (Can negate resistances to fire, ice, lightning, nature or soul her enemies might have. Can negate these resistances to a wider number of enemies too, spreading it through the air like a virus), Healing, Summoning, Negation, Absorption (Can drain her enemies of their magic; can drain the residual lifeforce of nearby corpses; can drain lifeforce from her enemies), Necromancy (Can raise the dead), Poison, Acid and Disease Manipulation (Can inject the target with corrosive poison that hurts their spirit, and may infect nearby enemies as well), Mind Manipulation (Can telepathically stun nearby enemies; can disorient her enemies by mentally assaulting them), Telekinesis (Can crush the bodies of her enemies with a telekinetical cage), Aura (Radiates an aura of weakness, hindering nearby enemies with penalties to attack, defense and speed), Probability Manipulation (Can cause her enemies to misdirect all attacks; can cause incredible bad luck to her enemies), Fear Manipulation (She can force an enemy to cower in fear, unable to move. This spell can cause massive damage to the spirit of a sleeping enemy), Sleep Inducement (Can cause all nearby enemies to fall asleep with a spell), Dream Manipulation (Can cause enemies to live a "waking nightmare"), Curse Manipulation (Can curse a target with the inevitability of death. This spell does also negate any form of Regeneration or Healing), Animal Manipulation (Should be able to control dragons), Willpower Manipulation (Can drain her enemies of their will), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance | All of the former powers to a incredibly higher scale, Power Nullification, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a variety of beings, such as a spider, a serpent, a bear, and a flying wasp swarm a crow and many others), Possession (Can possess the weak-minded or those under mental disturbance, such as a mind-wiped Morrigan), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Precognition, Astral Projection and Non-Corporeality (Dismisses bodies and finds them limiting), possibly Telepathy, Regeneration (Low-Godly: is capable of rebuilding herself from a single piece of her soul), Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Diseases as strong as the Blight, Fire, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Extrasensory Perception/Clairvoyance, and likely some others | All of the former powers to a higher scale, Immortality (Type 1), Martial Arts Mastery, Magic Mastery, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Astral Projection, Energy Weapons, Energy Barriers, Portal Creation | All of the former powers to a higher scale, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, [Manipulation|can create webs so powerful "no light can pierce [them,"]] Poison Manipulation, Invisibility (Can hide behind her webs of shadow), eats light, Absorption (Eats anything, including energy, powers and others) Attack Potency: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (As powerful as Madame Leota) | At least as powerful as before, likely Small Planet level (As powerful as Flemeth) | At least as powerful as before, likely Large Planet level (As powerful as the Ancient One) | At least Multi-Solar System level (As powerful as Ungoliant). Ignores conventional durability with many abilities. Speed: Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning. | At least Subsonic+. At least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning. | At least High Hypersonic. At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Time Slow. | Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions. Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M, possibly Class T | At least as strong as before | At least as strong as before Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Mountain Class, likely Small Planet Class | At least as strong as before | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | At least Mountain level, likely Small Planet level | At least as durable as before. Likely Large Planet level with shields.| At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Likely limitless | Likely limitless | At least as high as before | Unknown. At least as high as before Range: Unknown | At least Planetary | Multiversal+ with portals | Unknown. At least as great as before. Standard Equipment: Sling Ring Intelligence: Incredibly high | Nigh-Omniscience | At least as intelligent as before | At least as intelligent as before Weaknesses: None notable | None notable | None notable | Needs to keep eating in order to sustain her power or she'll weaken from hunger Feats: * Is claimed to be one of the multiverse's strongest heroes by The. Considering the entire group is, this isn't impressive at all. * Created a necklace capable of holding The Stranger's madness at bay * Was, alongside another dude, used as power source for a monster the party once fought. So, theoretically, she's got half the power needed to match the whole party. Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Witches Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Necromancers Category:Longevity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Possessed Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Probability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:VSRPverse